Pesantren Baxo
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: Gimana sih rasanya hidup di pesantren? Terkekang? Sedih? Merana? Mungkin banyak yang bakal jawab begitu. Tapi engga dengan pesantren yang satu ini. Apa bedanya pesantren Baxo dengan pesantren-pesantren lainnya? Yuk liat gimana liarnya santri-santri di sana. BTS, EXO. Pesantren AU. Warning inside. RnR?


PESANTREN BAXO

Cast: BTS, EXO (mungkin yang lain nyusul)

Warning(s): Bahasa ga baku, gaje, ngaco, typo bertebaran, Anda sakit mata saya ga tanggung jawab

Pesantren AU

A/N: Ini cuma fic yang murni dari pikiranku sendiri. Tolong jangan dibawa serius

Udah diperingati ya

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Siapa sih orangtua yang ga mau punya anak berakhlak mulia dan rajin menabung?

Semua orangtua pasti mau lah. Siapa juga yang engga. Lain cerita kalo orangtuanya emang pengen bikin anaknya hidup semaunya. Keluyuran tengah malem. Jadi anak ga bener. Sampah masyarakat yang ga pantes hidup. Beda ceritanya.

Ada sebagian orangtua yang ngedidik anak lewat sekolah, selebihnya dididik sendiri di rumah. Tapi ga jarang juga orangtua yang lebih milih untuk nyerahin anaknya ke sebuah yayasan, kayak pondok pesantren contohnya. Entah mereka percaya sepenuhnya ke yayasan tersebut atau cuma dijadiin alesan supaya ga repot ngedidik anak susah-susah.

Bayangannya gimana sih kalo tinggal di pesantren?

Pastinya semua mikir pesantren itu ribet. Banyak aturan. Ketat banget lagi aturannya. Ngelanggar sekali, WC menanti.

Ya, intinya, katanya sih kehidupan di pesantren tuh sama sekali ga menyenangkan.

Bener emang, kalo orang-orang yang hidup di pesantren bersangkutan kerjaannya ngeluh mulu kayak anak-anak pesantren Baxo. Baxo ya, bukan bakso. Inget lagi puasa, tahan napsu dikit bisa kali.

Pesantren Baxo adalah sebuah pondok pesantren yang didirikan jauh dari perkotaan. Kehidupannya jadi primitif gitu. Paling susah kalo santri lagi butuh sesuatu dan barangnya itu adanya di pusat kota. Mana mereka harus jalan jauh dulu untuk naik kendaraan umum. Susah deh pokoknya.

Tapi pesantren Baxo ada kelebihannya. Dibanding pesantren-pesantren pada umumnya, peraturan di pesantren Baxo ga terlalu ketat. Malah lebih pantes disebut kos-kosan biasa ketimbang pesantren. Katanya supaya para santri ga keteken dan bisa santai dalam ngejalanin setiap kegiatan.

Bagus sih, tapi dampak buruknya, banyak santri yang jadi males dan ga segan ngelanggar peraturan yang ada. Mereka ngerasa bebas kalo udah di asrama karena asrama khusus santri letaknya jauh sama khusus ustadz. Mereka juga suka ngeluh. Mereka ngeluh karena banyak hal, mulai dari tetangga kamar yang nyebelin, rebutan kamar mandi, sampe masalah celana dalam yang kadang tertinggal di kamar mandi.

Yang terakhir itu serius bikin heran deh. Kenapa sih di pesantren ini santrinya jorok-jorok? Mereka 'kan dididik supaya jadi pinter, disiplin, tau sopan santun, dan rajin. Kenapa malah jadi beringas kayak gini? Ini pesantren woi bukan hutan belantara.

Cukup penjelasannya soal pesantren yang satu ini. Langsung aja beralih pada deretan kamar di asrama. Iya di sana kamarnya sendiri-sendiri, ga disatuin. Rada elit tapi tetep aja kalo mandi mesti rebutan.

XOX

XOXOXOX

XOX

Di sana terlihat seorang lelaki dengan gigi mirip kelinci yang lagi panik. Dia takut dikira tersangka yang udah bikin seniornya tergeletak ga bernyawa di depan kamarnya, padahal mah dia ga tau apa-apa.

"TAE HYUNG SEKARAT!" teriaknya menggelegar, berharap siapapun yang denger langsung dateng buat bantuin dia. Tapi nyatanya ga ada yang dateng sehingga dia makin panik. "WOI MASA GAK ADA ORANG SAMA SEKALI SIH? TAE HYUNG MATI BUKAN SALAH GUE POKOKNYA!"

Beberapa menit kemudian dateng seorang pemuda lain yang masih pake peci dan sarung, baru kelar shalat dzuhur kayaknya. Ga tau kenapa hari ini dibebasin mau shalat dzuhur jamaah atau engga.

"Gue lagi shalat! Berisik amat sih. Emang ada ap- ITU TAEHYUNG? BENERAN TAEHYUNG? DEMI APA DIA MATI? LU APAIN, KOOK?"

Jiah. Makanya kalo orang ngomong tuh didengerin. Eh iya tadi lagi shalat ya Jungkook lupa. Jungkook, si gigi kelinci melotot horror setelah denger pertanyaan Hoseok, seniornya yang lain.

"Ah elah gue ga ngapa-ngapain, serius! Tiba-tiba gue denger suara gedebuk di depan kamar. Gue kira tadi ada duren jatoh gitu, ternyata malah Tae hyung. Gue bahkan ga tau dia masih idup apa engga!"

Hoseok melipat sarungnya hingga sebatas lutut. Kalo dia keserimpet sarung pas pengen nolongin Taehyung kan ga lucu. "Terus kita harus ngapain?" tanyanya, berusaha ga kedengeran panik. Gini-gini kadang dia masih inget image walau tadi sempet teriak ga keren.

"Panggil ambulance aja! Atau engga lu langsung cari pemakanan terdeket terus gali kuburan buat-"

"LU KATA GUE TUKANG GALI KUBUR?"

"EMANG IYA 'KAN."

"ANJ- AHH INGIN BERKATA KASAR."

"Apaan sih ribut-ribut?"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berwajah semanis gula. Iya mukanya manis, tapi judes gitu keliatannya. Dia cuma ngelirik Taehyung ga minat terus nanya lagi, "Taehyung mati?"

"Panik dikit kek!"

"Ngapain panik? Buang-buang tenaga aja di puasa hari pertama."

Jungkook diem sebentar. "Oh iya hari ini puasa ya," katanya, terus ngeliat Taehyung nanar. "Nih gue yakin pasti Tae hyung sekarat gara-gara kelaperan."

"Najis nih orang baru pertama kali puasa apa gimana," Hoseok nurunin lagi sarungnya, jadi ga niat nolongin Taehyung kalo bener itu alesannya sekarat. Terus Hoseok mandang si gula dari atas sampe bawah. "Yoongi hyung… lu baru bangun?"

Yoongi ngelirik Hoseok sinis. "Masalah buat lu?"

"Astaghfirullah, hyung. Shalat dzuhur dulu gih udah jam setengah dua."

Tanpa ngomong lagi, Yoongi cuma ngangguk dan pergi ninggalin Jungkook sama Hoseok yang masih bingung gimana cara nolongin Taehyung.

"Masa kita suruh dia buka puasa aja sih?" tanya Jungkook. Ngerasa malu kalo Taehyung batal puasa di hari pertama. Lah Jungkook yang lebih muda aja kuat masa Taehyung engga?

"Kalo ketauan ustadz nanti kita juga yang kena salah," kata Hoseok. Jungkook ngangguk-ngangguk. Bener juga ya.

"Terus ini orang mau digimanain?" sekali lagi Jungkook ngeliatin Taehyung. Ngeliatin mukanya yang manis kalo lagi melek mata, tapi jelek banget kalo lagi sekarat gini. Mata setengah kebuka, mulut kebuka, untung bajunya ga kebuka. Kalo sampe bajunya rada kebuka 'kan bisa-bisa bikin Jungkook khilaf. Inget dong hari ini baru puasa hari pertama. Inget.

"Lu bawa dia ke kamarnya aja," usul Hoseok. Ngarahin kepala ke deretan pintu kamar di sana. "Kamar Taehyung kalo ga salah di sebelahnya Baekhyun hyung 'kan? Siapa tau dia ngerti cara buat nyadarin Taehyung. Tapi kalo abis ini Taehyung ga melek lagi yaudah, besok kita urusin kuburannya."

Jungkook mendelik. "Masalah nguburin mah urusan elu aja hyung," katanya. Ga dengerin protes dari Hoseok dan langsung ngangkat badan Taehyung. Itu badan udah kurus, kayak ga bernyawa pula. Jungkook seakan bawa mayat tau ga.

"Puasa-puasa gini malah nyusahin sih lu, hyung," omel Jungkook pelan. Ga tau Taehyung denger apa engga.

XOX

XOXOXOX

XOX

Bedug magrib tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Para santri udah duduk melingkar di lantai untuk buka puasa. Jungkook di sana nyempetin diri buat ngelirik Taehyung, mau tau aja gimana keadaannya abis sekarat tadi siang.

Ternyata dari semua santri yang nunggu buka, cuma Taehyung yang natap teh manis di hadapannya dengan mata paling berbinar. Nyesel Jungkook sempet khawatir tadi. Muka Taehyung keliatan idiot banget sekarang. Jungkook milih pura-pura ga kenal aja deh.

Setelah bedug terdengar, Taehyung orang pertama yang ngambil gelas. Paling semangat baca doa buka puasa. Paling semangat minum, sampe-

"OHOK!"

-batuk kenceng banget. Untung ga sampe nyembur. Gara-gara itu dia dimarahin para ustadz. Tapi dia ga mau ambil pusing dan ngelanjutin minum teh manisnya, kali ini lebih tenang dan tau adab. Asal dia ga ngelawan omongan ustadz mah dia ngerasa aman.

Semua pun makan dengan tenang. Bersyukur karena puasa hari pertama lancar jaya, ga ada yang bolong karena sakit atau alesan apapun.

Seengganya mereka ga tau kalo Taehyung hampir mati hari ini. Ga ada yang tau selain Jungkook, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Baekhyun yang sempet dikasih tau Jungkook tadi.

Makan-makan selesai dan Jungkook langsung deketin Taehyung. Kalo dipikir-pikir, dia ga bisa pura-pura ga kenal soalnya mereka deket banget dari awal masuk pesantren. "Gimana keadaan lu hyung?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menoleh. Senyum lebar banget saat tau Jungkook yang nanya ke dia. "Sehat, Kook. Gue denger dari Baekhyun hyung, elu ya yang nolongin gue tadi siang? Makasih banget lho ga ngasih tau ustadz. Tadi malem gue lupa sahur, gue ga tau sama sekali kalo hari ini mulai puasa."

Jungkook senyum aja. Sedih amat sih seniornya itu. Pantes aja sekarat siang-siang, wong ga sahur. Jungkook jadi ngerasa ikhlas nolongnya kalo gitu.

Eh bentar. 'Kan semalem udah mulai shalat tarawih.

"Hyung, semalem-"

"Gue ga ikut tarawih. Gue molor abis shalat magrib."

Oh pantes kemarin Jungkook cariin ga ada Taehyung. Jungkook rasa seniornya itu udah numpuk dosa sebelum puasa. Sedih banget sumpah.

XOX

XOXOXOX

XOX

Setiap tarawih, anak-anak pesantren Baxo dibolehin pergi ke luar pesantren. Mereka bakal shalat di masjid luar pesantren biar bareng-bareng sama warga sekitar. Dan setiap tarawih, dari tahun ke tahun pasti anak-anak pesantren udah punya tempat strategis di masjid.

Kayak sekarang misalnya. Anak-anak alim macem Kyungsoo, Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae, Joonmyeon, Namjoon, sama Seokjin pasti milih shaf depan. Walau mereka ga berjejer, tapi mereka selalu milih shaf paling depan supaya shalatnya khusyuk. Beda sama Chanyeol, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Jimin yang mending di barisan tengah. Menurut mereka kalo paling depan ga nyaman aja.

Tapi, yah, seengganya itu masih mending ketimbang lima orang sisanya.

Setiap tahun, pasti setiap tahun, yang selalu ada di shaf paling belakang tuh Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Jungkook, sama Taehyung. Anak bandel, kalo kata orang. Mereka bakal ngikutin shalat tarawih di awal doang, setelahnya mah kabur ngilang ga tau ke mana. Mereka pikir ini kesempatan untuk main di luar pesantren, karena mereka capek dipaksa jadi primitif di pesantren.

Pada kaget ya kenapa orang kayak Baekhyun masuk golongan anak nakal? Padahal muka alim iya, badan mungil, sifatnya baik walau kadang bisa jadi iblis juga. Tapi jangan ketipu sama fisiknya deh. Dia tuh aslinya bandel banget seriusan. Sampe ustadz juga udah capek ngasih hukuman ke dia.

Akhirnya shalat tarawih dimulai. Setelah imam baca surah Al-fatihah, suara Chanyeol jadi satu-satunya suara paling kenceng di sana.

"AAAAAMIIIIN."

Dan kejadian itu berlanjut ke rakaat-rakaat selanjutnya, sampe Yoongi ngerasa nyesel lahir batin karena udah berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol. Udah tinggi kayak tiang, suara berat, ngomong 'Aamiin' aja pake teriak-teriak. Bikin ilfeel tau ga. Padahal seinget Yoongi, sebelumnya Chanyeol ga kayak gini deh. Mungkin lagi kerasukan kali ya.

Terlihat di shaf paling belakang, lelaki berkulit coklat nyaris hitam lagi menyiku temennya sambil bisik-bisik.

"Hun, yok kabur. Udah hampir selesai nih. Nanti kalo kita ga sempet main gimana?"

Yang dipanggil Hun, atau Sehun lebih lengkapnya, balik berbisik, "Tapi tadi gue liat ada ustadz yang shalat di deket kita."

"Hah masa?"

"Gue udah pastiin sebelum shalat tadi. Kita aman," Jungkook tiba-tiba main nyambung aja. Taehyung di sampingnya pun ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia udah siap banget cabut hari ini.

"Yaudah yok," sahut Baekhyun yang ternyata ada di kanan Jongin. Jongin kaget karena ga ngeh sama sekali kalo Baekhyun dari tadi ada di situ.

"Siapa yang mau cabut duluan nih?" tanya Sehun.

"Bareng-bareng aja lah kayak biasa. Kita 'kan sohib," kata Jongin dengan cengiran yang menjijikan.

Mereka berlima pun ambil ancang-ancang. Tanpa hitungan, sosok mereka telah menghilang dari masjid waktu para jamaah lagi sujud. Bandel banget deh emang.

XOX

XOXOXOX

XOX

"Kali ini enaknya main apa?" Taehyung bertanya setelah dia sama temen-temennya udah agak jauh dari lokasi shalat tarawih tadi.

"Perang sarung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ga setuju. "Perang sarung mulu. Bosen ah. Yang lain aja."

Sehun mikir terus nemuin ide cemerlang. "Main petasan?" usulnya. Tiga dari empat orang di sana langsung antusias, yang berarti mereka setuju atas usulnya. Sehun nyengir seneng.

Tapi engga dengan Jongin. Jongin langsung ngerogoh kantongnya buat nyari duit dan dia ga nemu apa-apa. Mukanya melas seakan ga ada hari esok. "Gue ga punya duit buat beli petasan…"

"Gembel," cibir Baekhyun. Mulai deh mulut pedesnya Baekhyun. Gaya Baekhyun kadang kayak cabe dan mulutnya secabe gayanya.

"Karena gue orang kaya yang ga sombong, gue beliin deh buat lu, hyung," kata Jungkook sambil ngeluarin duitnya. Banyak banget bro. Bisa nih Jongin sekalian minta beliin makan buat sahur. Iya di pesantren mereka disuruh beli makanan sendiri buat sahur karena ibu kantin juga sibuk makan buat sahurnya sendiri, ga sempet ngeladenin anak-anak.

"Eh emang di sini ada yang jual petasan?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun nusuk banget. Beneran. Mereka ngerencanain doang sih ga liat sekitar dulu. Repot 'kan jadinya.

"Kalo mau ya pergi ke kota dulu."

"Gila lu! Bisa-bisa baliknya besok kita. Gue ga napsu buat bersihin WC, asal lu tau."

"Jong, 'kan lu deket sama beberapa ustadz. Lu nanti kasih alesan ya kalo kita telat sampe pondok," kata Sehun. Jongin mikir bentar, terus menggeleng. Sehun mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Gue udah banyak boong," kata Jongin. Sok inget dosa dia tuh. "Gue boong ke ustadz, bulan puasa, mampus aja."

"Dosa lu udah numpuk kali," kata Taehyung. "Nanggung kalo ditahan-tahan. Udah biasa ini. Malaikat juga udah males ngasih lu pahala."

"Gini-gini gue pengen tobat juga."

"Terus gimana?" tanya Jungkook, balik ke topik awal. Semua mikir keras.

"Mending kita cari-cari dulu aja daerah sini. Siapa tau ada yang jual," kata Taehyung, direspon anggukan dari empat orang lainnya. Waktu mereka baru jalan berapa langkah, suara Jongin ngintrupsi.

"Tapi kayaknya bentar lagi yang lain kelar shalat tarawih."

Diem bentar. Mikir lagi. Kira-kira pilih balik ke pondok apa tetep cari petasan ya? Petasan itu penting untuk menyambung hidup lho. Biar hidup mereka ga primitif amat 'kan ga ada salahnya kalo main petasan buat hiburan, ya ga?

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

.

.

.

.

Ehe... kelanjutan fic ini tergantung respon readers ehe. Kalau yang minat banyak ya dilanjut, tapi kalo yang minat dikit yauda kuketik untuk dibaca sendiri aja /slap

Im sorry ketikannya ga sesuai yang diinginkan. Aku modal copas bukan file upload ehe

Thanks for reading

Ditunggu reviewnya~ 


End file.
